fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saturday
The Saturday is an upcoming episode of the NickTV series The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Plot On Saturday, Freddy decide to climb a tree and Peck is online on FaceBarn (a parody of Facebook), but things go awry when Freddy get stuck and a spider invades Peck's laptop. Meanwhile, Otis and Pip get an automatic vacuum cleaner, that later starts having a mind of its' own. Transcript (The sun comes up. Inside the barn, Peck wakes up, get eye contacts and goes outside. He gets on a barrel, makes a big deep breath and crows, like in the movie Barnyard) Peck: "Hey, I did it. Yes!" (Inside, Peck is on his laptop and Freddy walks by) Freddy: "Hey Peck." Peck: "Oh, hey Freddy." Freddy: "What are you doing?" Peck: "I'm on this website calling FaceBarn. Yesterday, I made like 130 friends on here. Isn't that great?" Freddy: "Wow, cool." Peck: "I know." Freddy: "You know, Peck. It's a beautiful day outside, and I thought you'd hang out with me." Peck: "Oh, sorry I can't. I'll be on my laptop." Freddy: "Okay, see ya." (Otis opens the door and find a package on the ground) Otis: "Hey, it's here!" Pip: "What's here, O?" Otis: "I ordered AutoVac, an automatic vacuum cleaner. See?" (Otis opens his package and shows it to Pip) Pip: "Whoa." Otis: "Whoa indeed. Let's see what this thing does." (He uses a remote control to control AutoVac, as it cleans up everything in the barn like dust, stains and others) Otis: "Wow, this is amazing!" (Outside, Freddy walks on four legs. He goes to a tree) Freddy: "Hey, is that a tree? I think I'm gonna climb up there." (He climbs up the tree and stop on a big tree branch) Freddy: "Wow, I like the view. Everything looks so small from up here." (He gets bored and yawn) Freddy: "Okay, I'm bored. I'm getting down now." (He tries to go down, but he can't) Freddy: "Hey! Why can't I get down?" (He turns around and find his tail stuck to a branch) Freddy: "Uh-oh." (Back in the barn, Peck is still on FaceBarn doing a quiz) Peck: "This is easy. I got it! Let's see what I'm labelled as, and I know exactly what I'm labelled as. What the--- A black bird?! This quiz is completely stupid." (He types what he said on the laptop) Peck: "Justice delivered." (He looks up images and find an image of a salad bar) Peck: "Mmmm. Yum. Where?" (He types "Where?" on the laptop, and continues looking online. He looks up a picture of an ugly face) Peck: "Ugh! That's just creepy." (He types "I hate when they put---" but erases it trying to think of something else to type. He then hears the sou d of the keyboard and he's not touching it. He looks on the keyboard to see a spider stomping on the keyboard and looks at Peck. He screams and backs away from it) Peck: "Intruder!" (Meanwhile, Freddy is still stuck up the tree as he tries to free himself but no use) Freddy: "It's no use. I'm stuck up here again." (He hears barking and looks down. He sees Duke running on fours barking) Freddy: "Hey! Hey Duke!" (He looks up to see Freddy) Duke: "Freddy?" Freddy: "Hey." Duke: "What you're doing up there?" Freddy: "Oh nothing. I'm just sightseeing up here." (He stands up but about to lose balance and stands on fours instead) Duke: "Are you stuck?" Freddy: (nervously) "Me? Stuck? No! I'm not stuck! Okay, maybe I am." Duke: "Don't worry! I'll go get help." (Duke runs off to find help) Freddy: "No, wait! You don't need to get help! I can get down this tree myself." (Freddy sits on his fourd and sighs. He sees a butterfly) Freddy: "Hey butterfly. Go get your butterfly friends and help me!" (The butterfly flies away) Freddy: "That's it! You can do it! I believe in you!" (The butterfly tries to fly away, but gets sucked inside Freddy's mouth. He chokes a bit and spits out the butterfly) (Back in Freddy and Peck's stall, Peck gets nervous about the spider on his laptop) Peck: (nervously) "Hey there." (He screams as the spider looks at him. The spider continues stomping on the keyboard) Peck: "Uh, what are you doing?" (The spider still walks on the keyboard typing "bziebshesseyes" as it auto-corrects to "babies" and step on "enter", sending Peck's message saying "I hate babies") Peck: "What? No! I don't hate babies! No! No! Stop it!" (Subsrcibers below from animals were shocked and disgusted by this with comments like "What? Speechless", "Not cool, dude", "So not your internet friend anymore", "Blocked forever", "Not your friend anymore", "Harsh. Bye-bye" and "Babies probably hate you too". He loses 130 friends leaving him with 75 friends) Peck: "No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" (Meanwhile, Otis and Pip uses AutoVac outside as it cleans out everything like bottles, cans etc.) Otis: "This is so cool! Now I won't clean up from behind myself anymore." Pip: "Yeah, it's great and all but. Say Otis, you wanna do something else?" Otis: "Oh. Maybe later. I still wanna use this." (Meanwhile, Freddy is still sitting on his fours on a tree) Freddy: "Okay, I can do this. I got this. Just try to set my tail free from this tree. I can do it. I don't need help." (He stands on his fours and tries to set free but fails. He growls in annoyance) (Back inside in the barn, the spider is still on the laptop and Peck comes acting innocent) Peck: (singsong) "Oh spider. Come here." (The spider leaves the laptop and as it gets off, Peck drops a dish on it) Peck: "Yes! I got the spider!" (He leaves his stall and comes back with a plate to put the dish on. But as he comes back, the dish is gone) Peck: "Hey, where'd it go?" (The spider moves the dish to the right and clicks on the mouse. Peck looks at this and looks at the screen and gets terrified) Peck: "Noooooo!!!!!" (The spider inside the dish clicks on the mouse and upload embarrassing photos of Peck and one of them shows his backside of him and with a butt gets sent. Subscribers were shocked and disgusted by this with comments like "Ew", "Uh, sick!", "This is gross", "That's disgusting", "I think I'm gonna be sick" and "I was eating man!") Peck: "No! No! No! Stop it! No!" (He loses 75 more friends on the laptop) Peck: (slow-mo) "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" (He then falls to the ground. He opens his floor but goes blind) Peck: "My contacts! I can't see without them!" (More later.) Category:Episodes